Corruption is the Key
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome thrived on the dark arts, but she never could be know as Dark. For she was part of a light family...and for her to go dark would mean she broke ties with the family she loved so dearly.


**Corruption is the Key**

 **Summary: Kagome thrived on the dark arts, but she never could be know as Dark. For she was part of a light family...and for her to go dark would mean she broke ties with the family she loved so dearly.**

 **Anime/Manga/Book: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Bellatrix/Rodolphus**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: M**

 **Chapter One**

Kagome glanced across the hall, she couldn't help herself. Ever since she saw the black haired girl she had been smitten. There was something about her that drew her in, and Kagome couldn't find out what it was.

It could have been her dark aura?

Or maybe it was her personality?

Kagome didn't know but she was for sure had a crush on Bellatrix Black and she was going to get her to fall for her one way or another.

You see Kagome wasn't the normal Gryffindor, to her the houses didn't really matter much to her. They were just a placement she was put into by the old hat.

Kagome grinned as she took a drink out of the goblet in front of her, she had a plan to make but it was hard to think when she was sitting next to an annoying group of people.

Some may think the Gryffindor house is the house to be in, or at least a lot of them did before they were sorted and learned to like their house, but Gryffindor was not as it seemed.

It was an arrogant house that was for sure. They didn't always use their head before going into battle or into a fight. This is one of the things Kagome got irritated with.

Maybe she wasn't meant to be in Gryffindor anymore, she was seventeen now and had changed a lot.

Maybe she was just corrupt?

One thing was for sure though, Kagome Potter didn't think like the rest of the people in her house.

She knew that her family wouldn't like who she was going to pursue...but she didn't care. No one was going to get in the way of her going after a courtship with Bellatrix Black.

A small smirk came to her lips at the horrified look that would be on almost all the Gryffindors faces when they saw who she was going after.

The Black family was known to be Dark, just like many other Slytherin families. Kagome was more Dark than Light, so she didn't care.

To her magic was magic. It didn't matter if you were a muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood. The only thing that mattered was magic and how you used it.

How a Witch or Wizard took the traditions...how they adapted and harness their magic.

Shaking her head Kagome let the thoughts drift back to the dark haired beauty...she had to make a plan on how to approach her.

Giving one last glance to the girl she liked Kagome stood up and made her way you of the great hall never knowing a pair of male eyes followed her every move.

 **x-x-x-x**

James Potter always knew his sister was different, and he knew that from how she acted. He knew she shouldn't have been a Gryffindor...but he loved her all the same for trying to be a light Witch.

He knew that others of the Potter Family didn't take the use of Black magic well, but his Father was a Gryffindor and Mother was a Slytherin. He still was prejudice on some families, but he could never turn his back on his sister.

That is why he kept such a good eye on her, he may be younger than her, but he was the Heir to the Potter family, and as such he had to look out for all members.

That is why when he saw the looks his sister was giving Bellatrix Black, James knew he would have to talk to his parents...and Sirius.

Sirius would know what his cousin was like. James wanted to be sure Kagome didn't fancy a cold hearted bitch. He knew plenty of those types of girls from being a pureblood himself. He didn't want his sister to be stuck with someone who wouldn't love her.

She didn't deserve that.

Hazel eyes watched the Slytherin table and could see there were another set of eyes watching her, 'Interesting' James thought, but he wouldn't say anything.

He knew his sister was stubborn, she was a Gryffindor, but she was more Slytherin than Gryffindor...or that is what he thought. He didn't always understand why she got into the house of the lions when she seemed to be a better fit with the Snakes.

James would just have to watch and see how things developed. One of the things James and Kagome had in common, were going after what they wanted... _relentlessly._

Kagome being so much like a Slytherin worried James too. He knew his father and other families didn't like 'Dark'. Even if his Mother was a former Black, she turned her back on them to be with his Father. She was no longer considered 'Dark'.

James knew if their Father found out about Kagome being more Dark than Light...there would be a lot of yelling and could even lead to being disowned.

That is something he didn't want to happen. He loved his sister, even if she preferred the Dark to the light, she was still his sister and nothing would change that.

James looked at the entrance of the Great Hall and sighed, 'I hope you know what you are doing Kagome...'

He really did...he didn't want things to end badly for her...but he had a feeling things were going to change...one way or another with her going after a Black.

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: I hope you all liked the first chapter. I have wanted to do this pairing for a while...and finally got around to it. I adore Bellatrix. She is one of my favorite characters!**_

 _ **Again, I hope you all enjoyed this! Read and Review to tell me what you thought of it!**_


End file.
